Mental Problem FNAF
Mental Problem FNAF Is A Game With... Mentality Problems. (Inspired By TheHottestDog) Characters Freddy Fazbear Freddy Fazbear Is One Of The Only Characters That Are Mentally Stable. He Will Get Angry As Noise Gets Higher. Change The TV Channel To Camera 5, Camera 6 Or Camera 7 To Calm Him Down. There Is An Anger Meter At The Botttom Left Of The TV. If It Reaches Past The Limit, You Die. His Jumpscare Is Him Grabbing The Player And Throwing Him Away. Bonnie The Bunny Bonnie The Bunny Will Appear In Either The Left Door Or The Central Hall. Close The Door For Him To Go Away. If You Leave It Open, He Will Kill You. He Is The Most Mentally Stable. His Jumpscare Is Him Biting The Player. Helpy Helpy Will Appear In The TV, Screaming. Switch The Channel To Make Him Stop. If You Leave It In That Channel, The TV Will Break, Making Freddy Angry. Funtime Gang (Funtime Freddy And Funtime Foxy) Funtime Freddy Will Appear At The Left Doorway. Funtime Foxy Will Appear In The Right Doorway. Close The Door To Make Them Go Away Or They Will Kill You. Funtime Freddy Will Do The Same With Freddy And Funtime Foxy Is... Ditto. BB Squad BB Squad Will Spy On You Randomly On The Ceiling Air Shaft. Suck Them Back Up The Air Shaft To Avoid Them Or Else They Will Kill You. They Will Punch You Off The Chair. Baby Baby Will Appear At The Bottom Trapdoor. If You Hear Her Climbing, Lock The Door. Not Doing This And She Will Kill You. She Gets Faster Each Hour. Her Jumpscare Is Her Popping Up And Pushing You Off The Chair. Bredbear Bredbear Will Appear In Channel 5. If He Appears, You Need To Shut Off The Channel. If You Leave It On, Bredbear Will Disable All Channels. And Then... Freddy Will Kill You. Lefty Lefty Will Act Like Baby,But In The Air Shaft. You Can't Suck Him Up Because Of How Heavy He Is. Close The Shaft Ventiliation. This Might Lower Oxygen So Use It Wisely. His Jumpscare Is Him Grabbing You And Falling You Over. Mechanics TV The TV Has Multiple Uses. TV Cameras * Camera 1: Sector 1 * Camera 2: Sector 1 Entrance * Camera 3: Sector 2 * Camera 4: Sector 2 Entrance * Camera 5: Central Hall * Camera 6: Left Hall * Camera 7: Right Hall * Camera 8: Ceiling Shaft TV Power This TV Needs Power. How Do You Get Power? Turn Off The TV, It Will Regenerate Itself. Running Out Of Power And Freddy Will Kill You. Doors The Doors Are Operated Using Camera 5, 6, 7 Or 8. They Will Waste TV Power. Nights Night 1 Characters * Freddy * Bonnie Phone Call "Hello? Um, Hello Hello? Oh, Hey There! So, You Are... Ballora? Okay, Welcome To The Fazbear Emporium. We Are Broke So We Have A TV Instead Of A Camera Monitor. You Can Control Your Doors In The TV Because Again, We Are Broke. We Brought Back Two Animatronics With Broken Controls. We Are Broke So We Did Not Fix It. I Guess You Need To Show Freddy A Certain Camera To Calm Him Down... Like... Probably Cam 5, 6, 7 Urgh I Don't Know... And The Bunny... Block Him To Make Him Go Back To His Sector... Yeah. Okay Then. Hey! You Might Get A Reward After This! Good Luck, No Raise." Reward A Freddy Plush Night 2 Characters * Freddy * Bonnie * Baby * Helpy Phone Call "Hello? Um, Hello Hello? Oh, Hey. Didn't Expect You To Come Here. I Thought You Got Scared By The Shit Used Animatronics. You Must've.. Oh, Your'e An Animatronic... Hmm... Aight Then, Two Used Animatronics Are Here, Broke As Fuck Righ'here Mate. Anyway, The Gir- Oh, You Know Her. Artificial Fuckface. She's Getting Faster Each Hour. Yeah, Shitty Mechanics Now Ain't It? Lock The Trapdoor So She Will Fall Back... I do not know why there is a trapdoor though... Yeah. For The Other Bearbitch, He Might Glitch The TV, Yeah, And It Might Break The TV. yeah you might die by the other bear yah.. And Another Reward Awaits You, Boy! Still, No Raise." Reward A Bonnie Plush Night 3 Characters * Freddy * Bonnie * Baby * Helpy * Funtime Gang * Bredbear Phone Call "Hello? Um, Hello Hello? Oh, Welcome Back. Again, Why Did You Come Back? It's Cr-I must be very stupid... Anyway, More Fuckfaces Are Here Now. Two Animatronics Will Appear Will Appear In The Doors Blah Blah, Close Door Blah Blah... And A Bredboi Will Appear In Cam 5 And Cover His Vision... And Blah Blah... Yeah. G'night. No Raise Fuck You." Reward Funtime Gang Action Figures Night 4 Characters * Freddy * Bonnie * Baby * Helpy * Funtime Gang * Bredbear * BB Squad Phone Call "Hello, Hello Hello? Oh Hey, Welcome Back. There Is Three FaceFuckers Coming For You. Blah Blah, Suck Them Up Blah Blah Blah, Yeah, Short, No Raise Fuck You." Reward BB Action Figure Night 5 * Lefty Phone Call "Hey, I'm Really Not Into This. I'm Gonna Stop, AI. AYYYYO JUST KIDDING NO RAISE FUCK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU" Reward FNAF The Two Monsters Fanmade Novel Night 6 * Freddy * Bonnie * Baby * Helpy * Funtime Gang * Bredbear * BB Squad * Lefty Reward Lefty Plushy Endings Good Ending: The Good Ending Is When You Interact The Lefty Plush At 5am Night 6. If You Do, You Will Get A Secret Phone Call. Here It Goes: "Wh-WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? Hey, Don't Do That, Bitch! What, Hey, Don't. Don't, I SAID DON-" After The Phone Call, Freddy Will Jumpscare You. After The Jumpscare, A Cutscene Will Play. You Will Be Inside Sector 2, Locked Up. And There Will Be A Voice Clip. "Hey, We Need To Salvage This Place. We Need To Break This Place Down. We Don't Need Freddy Anymore. Set-up The C4." *C4 Sets Up* "Activate It When We Turn Off The Power." *walks out* *beeping sounds* *explosion sounds* Then You Need To Escape Through The Broken Wall. You Can Get The Ending By Escaping. Then The Cutscene Continues By The Person's Perspective. And Ballora Will Jumpscare You. Ballora Will Grab You Down And Open Her Faceplates. Then The Cutscene Ends. Then You Are Sent Back To The Menu, But With The Extras Lit Up. '''Bad Ending: '''There Are 2 Ways To Get The Ending. * Not Interact With The Plush * Break Down In The Cutscene Easter Eggs Rockstar Freddy If You Press C-N-S While Facing The TV, Camera 3 Will Have Rockstar Freddy Looking At You. Looking At Him For Too Long And Then Freddy Will Kill You. Sector 1 Cutscene When You Click The Poster Of Freddy In Sector 1, The TV Will Show You Aiz's Vision On How He Died By Freddy. The Cutscene Is Aiz Walking Near Freddy. Then, He Grabs Freddy. After That, Freddy Will Activate And Grabs Aiz's Hand, Then Bites Him And He Trips Aiz. Then, Freddy Kills Him, Then The Night Ends. The Menu Replaces Lefty With Freddy. Storm Shifter When You Check Camera 5, You See An Orange Bunny Mask. When You Press It, Storm Will Scream "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Then Bonnie Will Kill You. Custom Night Mental Problem FNAF Custom Night Category:Games Category:File's Games